Unknown Love
by Zakura16
Summary: Cedric and Harry both loves each other, but doesn't know that the other does as well. It is up to Cho to get the to boys together. Slash/Yaoi. Pairing: Cedric x Harry. R&R Please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is only for fun.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

Unknown Love.

"Ask him out already!" Cho exclaimed at Cedric. This startled Cedric since Cho never yells at anyone. "Ask who out?" Cho threw her arms in the air. "Are you daff or something? Harry of course. You've been staring none stop at him for the past two weeks." Cedric gave Cho a sheepish look while rubbing the back of his neck. "I was being that obvious?" Cho huffed before folding her arms. "It's not that hard to figure out with all the staring you've been doing. Why don't you just ask him out already?" Cedric sighed and stared down at the ground.

"It's not that easy Cho. Harry's the Golden Boy and I'm just a normal student. Why would he like someone like me?" Cedric stated sadly. Cho huffed again, but softened her expression. "You're not just a normal student Cedric. You're funny, smart, kind, fun to be around with and you're the Hufflepuff seeker. Harry will like you matter what." Cedric looked at Cho doubtfully. "Others see me that way Cho, but I'm sure Harry won't. He's too out of my league."

Cho gave Cedric a pointed look. "Just because Harry's famous doesn't mean he'll act like one. Harry's a nice bloke and very sweet. All you have to do is talk to him and see what he says." Cedric sighed before shaking his head. "No he won't. I have to go Cho before I'm late for Potions." With that Cedric left leaving Cho standing alone in the hall.

Oh no, Cho wasn't going to leave it like that. She was going to make sure that Cedric and Harry got together no matter what.

* * *

When Cho finished her classes for the day she went on her search to find Harry. After a while of searching she found him walking down a corridor with his friends. She quickly ran after him. "Harry! Harry!" She shouted to get his attention. Harry stopped to look around him to find the person calling his name. He saw Cho running down the corridor towards him. When she reached him she bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. After catching her breath she straightened up to look at him and his friends. "Harry I need to talk to you about something important." Harry and his friends looked expectantly at her. "Alone." She added.

Harry looked at his friends before nodding at Cho. Cho grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him towards an empty corridor. She stopped and turned so they were facing each other. After a while of staring at each other Harry cleared his throat. "What is it you wanted to talk about Cho?" Harry asked confused. Cho snapped out of her thoughts and looked seriously at Harry. "Harry, how do you feel about Cedric?" Harry blinked at Cho's question before blushing. "I-I think he's a nice guy. Brave too." He answered her softly. "Yes, but do you **like** him?"

Harry's cheeks turned redder at the question. "Y-Yes." He answered softly looking down at his shoes. Cho gave him a soft smile. "You should tell him. I think he likes you too." Harry's head snapped up and he looked surprised. "H-He does?" Cho nodded eagerly. Harry smiled brightly at her. "Thanks Cho. I'll talk to him after tomorrow after class. You don't mind giving him the message, do you?" He looked hopefully at her. Cho giggled. "Of course not Harry. I'll tell him you want to talk to him." Harry gave her one more bright smile before leaving to tell his friends the good news. Cho watched Harry leave with a spring to his steps before leaving to find Cedric.

She found him sitting under a tree at the Black Lake. She sat down next to him and stared out at the lake. "Harry wants to talk to you after class tomorrow." She heard something fall and turned to look at Cedric. The book Cedric was reading lay on the grass and Cedric had a caught-in-headlights look staring at her with wide eyes. "What?" She gave him a funny look. He shook his head and glared at her. "I didn't tell him anything. He came to me and told me to tell you." She said looking at him innocently.

Cedric looked at her suspiciously before sighing. "Fine I'll meet him." Cho smirked at him before looking at what he was reading. "Advanced Potion-Making?" She asked confused. Cedric sighed before turning to look at her. "I'm studying for my NEWT's." He said calmly. Cho nodded before looking back at the lake.

After a long time of silence Cho stood up and stretched. "So I'll tell Harry to meet you here tomorrow." She said before leaving Cedric alone to study in peace. She headed up towards the Owlery to send Harry the message that tells him where to meet Cedric. Cho closed her eyes and started humming a soft melody. She walked into something and was sent to the floor. Two thumps were heard as two bodies fell to the floor. Cho opened her eyes to find Harry sitting in front of her rubbing his bottom. When Harry realised who he knocked down he quickly got to his feet and helped Cho to her feet.

"I'm so so sorry Cho. I didn't see you. Are you okay?" Cho grabbed hold of his arms and quickly started reassuring the frantic wizard. "it's okay, Harry. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Her words seemed to calm him down, but he still looked guiltily at her. She gave him a reassuring smile before it turned into a smirk. "I just talked to Cedric and he said that he would meet with you. Tomorrow after class you have to meet him at the Black Lake." Harry looked ecstatic when he heard the news.

Nodding his head franticly he pulled Cho into a big bear hug before running of to tell his friends the good news…again. Cho stared surprised at the retreating form smiling and skipping away. She couldn't help it. She felt happy that her two favourite boys in the world would be getting together. She hoped it would last forever so she could go to their wedding one day.

* * *

Harry sat in his last class of the day anxious for it to be over so he could meet Cedric already. But no it has to take so long. He couldn't concentrate on his potion because his mind kept flicking back to Cedric and what could happen when he goes to meet him. When professor Snape finally dismissed them Harry practically ran from the room. He ran through the corridors, out of the castle and towards the Black Lake. While he was running he saw Cedric standing under a tree. He quickly picked up speed and ran towards Cedric. He tried stopping in time, but couldn't because of how fast he was running.

Harry ran into Cedric and sent them both toppling to the ground. Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry to protect him from the fall. Cedric groaned as his body hit the ground. Harry quickly sat up when he heard the groan. Hurried apologies escaped the brunette's mouth as he tried to apologise to Cedric. Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him flush against his body. "Shh, Shh. It's okay Harry no need to apologise."

Cedric ran his fingers through Harry's hair to try and calm him down. After a while Harry slumped against his body and let out a contented sigh. Cedric quickly sat them up with Harry sitting in his lap. Both boys flushed to the tips of their ears when they realised the position they were in.

Harry looked up at Cedric so that they could stare into each other's eyes. Slowly they both leaned forward until their lips brushed just briefly before pulling away. They stared at each other for a little while before franticly crushing their lips against each other. Harry moaned into the kiss when he felt a tongue slid over his bottom lip. He hesitantly opened his mouth to let it in before both let out a moan as their tongues met.

Cedric's hands slipped down Harry's body until they rested on Harry's bottom. Cedric used this to pull Harry's body closer to his. They continued to snog each other senseless before pulling away for some much needed air. Both smiled at the other before breaking into happy laughter. "Be my boyfriend?" Cedric asked Harry breathlessly. Harry smiled brightly up at Cedric before hugging him tightly. "Yes!" He shouted happily.

They shared one more kiss before getting up and walking back towards Hogwarts hand in hand.


End file.
